


Broken Night

by Vanitelamort



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Betrayal, Breakup, Cheating, Heartbreak, Lost - Freeform, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitelamort/pseuds/Vanitelamort
Summary: Betrayal. Youngjo knew the feeling well but he never thought he would be the one to betray someone he loved. He hated himself as he laid beside a sleeping Keonhee. His mind flickered through excuses, trying to figure out a way to talk himself out of this. To convince himself that it wasn't as bad as it felt. But it was. He had cheated on Hwanwoong and what made it worse, it was with Hwanwoong's closest friend.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn & Lee Keonhee, Kim Youngjo | Ravn & Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 18





	Broken Night

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't slept yet and it's nearly 5 am. Might not be the best story but hopefully it's ok

Betrayal. Youngjo knew the feeling well but he never thought he would be the one to betray someone he loved. He hated himself as he laid beside a sleeping Keonhee. His mind flickered through excuses, trying to figure out a way to talk himself out of this. To convince himself that it wasn't as bad as it felt. But it was. He had cheated on Hwanwoong and what made it worse, it was with Hwanwoong's closest friend.  
Youngjo got out of bed, not being able to stand being next to Keonhee for a moment longer. The excuses kept going through Youngjo's head.  
They were drunk.  
Keonhee needed comfort.  
Youngjo was lonely.  
He went to the bathroom, splashing his face with cold water before looking at himself in the mirror. Bite marks and hickeys littering his neck and shoulders. He ran his fingers along them lightly, memories filling his mind. Keonhee on top of him, sucking and biting him. The moans he had made as he enjoyed every moment of it. Anger boiled up inside of him, anger at himself for being stupid. Unable to contain the rage he hit the mirror with as much force as possible. The glass shattering, fracturing his image. His fist stung, blood over his knuckles. He washed the blood away.  
Youngjo returned to the bedroom, getting dressed. Keonhee was still asleep, snuggling with one of Youngjo's pillows. The pit of Youngjo's stomach twisted. Part of him wished it had been anyone else, knowing the pain they both will be inflicted onto Hwanwoong. Grabbing his phone, he left the room, going through the house to the balcony. He leant against the railing, flicking through his contacts. He stopped at Geonhak, clicking onto the number so the phone could begin the call.  
Youngjo waited patiently, knowing Geonhak was probably asleep but hoping he would answer.  
"Hello?" A voice thick with sleep answered.  
"Hey, Geonhak, it's me," Youngjo said.  
"Youngjo-hyung? Why are you calling so late? Is something wrong?"  
"I guess you could say that. Geonhak, I've fucked up big time and I don't know what to do."  
He heard Geonhak grunt slightly as it sounded like he was moving in his bed, most likely to sit up.  
"Ok, what happened?" He asked.  
"I may have slept with Keonhee," Youngjo said, his voice weak.  
"Fuck man, you serious?" Geonhak sounded disappointed in Youngjo. Tears welled up in Youngjo's eyes.  
"I know," he said, his voice breaking. "I don't know what the fuck to do. I never wanted to hurt Hwanwoong."  
"Then why did you do it?"  
"I can give dozens of excuses but it doesn't change what I have done."  
"Alright, then answer this. Do you still love Hwanwoong? Because I have noticed recently, you both are pulling away from each other. You used to be sickly in love but now it feels like how you both were when you were friends."  
Youngjo swallowed dryly. He had noticed himself, the lack of attention Hwanwoong used to give.  
"I do but you're right. Something has been up for a while now. I don't know what to do though," he sighed.  
"Break up with Hwanwoong," Geonhak stated. "You don't need to tell him what you did but you can't keep this relationship up."  
Youngjo wiped away the tears that had started to fall. He didn't want to lose Hwanwoong but the reality was, he had to give up on the relationship. The spark was no longer there and the guilt would drive him mad.  
"Ok," he said softly.  
He heard Geonhak exhale.  
"It'll be hard for a while, Youngjo-hyung but this is for the best," Geonhak said gently.  
"Yeah," Youngjo muttered. "I should go. Sorry for waking you up."  
"Hyung, I'm always here for you. I don't mind you waking me up."  
"Thank you," Youngjo said sincerely. "Good night."  
"Good night," the phone went silent.  
Youngjo went back inside, heading to the door and putting on his shoes. He needed to go to Hwanwoong's apartment now. He couldn't let the guilt grow anymore. He grabbed his keys and headed out. 

It didn't take Youngjo long to get to Hwanwoong. It was late and the traffic was quiet. He let himself in, using the keys Hwanwoong gave him. The house was quiet and dark but he knew his way through, heading to Hwanwoong's room.  
Hwanwoong was sound asleep but not alone, much too Youngjo's surprised. He froze at the door, unsure what to do. He had a moment of anger, of jealousy before what he did flooded his mind. He had no right. He made his way around to Hwanwoong and crouched down, shaking the younger man awake.  
Hwanwoong was hard to wake but eventually he opened his eyes. They went wide upon seeing Youngjo.  
"Youngjo!" He said, shocked. "Um, I can explain."  
Youngjo shook his head. "Just come out to the lounge room and let me talk."  
Hwanwoong nodded. Youngjo stood up and left the room, giving the other man time to dress. He turned the light on and sat down, touching the couch's fabric, remembering fondly the times they would cuddle there.  
Hwanwoong came out, dressed and with his night robe on. He looked flustered. He sat down next to Youngjo.  
"I'm sorry," he said softly.  
"So am I," Youngjo offered in return. "I came here to break up with you."  
"Oh."  
Youngjo sighed, looking at Hwanwoong sadly. Hwanwoong frowned.  
"What happened to your neck?" He asked. Youngjo's hand went to his neck, to the bites and hickeys.  
"Keonhee came over. He was upset and said you were busy. I'm guessing I know why now. We had some drinks and one thing led to another. I'm sorry, Hwanwoong. I never intended to cheat on you, but lately I've noticed you pulling away. Heck, I think I have been too. The spark isn't there anymore, is it?" Youngjo sighed.  
"It's not," Hwanwoong confirmed. "I want to be angry at what you did, I'm such a hypocrite," he chuckled but it came out more like a sob. "I do love you but it's just not been feeling right lately. We probably just grew apart."  
"Heh, yeah."  
Tears fell from Hwanwoong's eyes. Youngjo pulled him into a hug, letting the smaller boy cry into his shirt. He could feel his own tears rolling down his cheeks. They stayed there, until their tears dried up and finally pulled apart.  
"It was fun while it lasted," Youngjo said, offering a smile. Hwanwoong chuckled softly.  
"It was. Think we could still be friends?" Hwanwoong asked.  
"Of course. It'll save us from having to sort out custody of the kids."  
Hwanwoong smacked Youngjo for the joke but he was smiling.  
"Tell Keonhee I'm not mad at him. I know this will eat him up inside," Hwanwoong said. Youngjo nodded.  
"One last kiss for the road?"  
Hwanwoong scoffed but leaned towards Youngjo, giving one last soft kiss.  
"Good night, Youngjo," he said before getting up. Youngjo stood, taking Hwanwoong's key off his chain and handing it over.  
"Good night, Hwanwoong," he said with a sad smile. Hwanwoong showed him to the door, giving one last hug before letting Youngjo leave.  
Youngjo headed home, finding Keonhee still asleep in his bed. He shrugged off his clothes, kept his boxers on and got into bed, pulling the taller man towards himself. Falling asleep to the warmth of the other man, feeling lighter and more calm. He did hate himself a little for what he did but part of him felt like it had to happen for both him and Hwanwoong to finally move on and be happy once more.


End file.
